


Can you help me?

by JZ11



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZ11/pseuds/JZ11
Summary: Dannielle Stori grew up as a sister to Adam Lambert. Now an ex has broken her heart and she leaves it up to Adam to put her back together.





	1. Chapter 1

Can you help me?

Los Angeles

Danielle p.o.v.

Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with these people. I mean I guess their nice, but all the want to talk about is boys, or their sex lives and brag about what they done and what they want to try. “One thing would love to try is your rockstar friend”, Angel says looking right at me. I was taking a drink, but that quickly turns into a spit take instead. I cough in to a napkin and look at her with wide eyes. What I want to say is "What the fuck!!”, but what comes out is, “One, Adam is a person not a thing. Two, you do know he’s gay right ?” I say instead. Angel smiles with a heated look in her blue eyes, “oh honey, I know that we all do but still with the way he moves on stage a woman can’t help but want that all to herself.” Ok no she not wrong Adam is good looking and he can move real well, but he’s like a brother to me so not I don’t. I laugh nervously and I’m about to open my mouth when we all turn out heads to a loud noise out one the street.

Hearing a roar of a powerful black Bentley Convertible pulling up out side, I take the time to mentaly face slap myself, forgot I called Adam to invite him to come to lunch with us. All the girls make squealing noises as he steps out on to the street. Black biker jacket over a plain old black tee, paired with black skinny jeans that show off his long legs and muscular thighs, and black and silver boots with a wide brimmed hat where his hair falls once one side of his forehead. He sees us one the patio and waves at us. The others wave over enthusiastically back at him. “Dannie, why did you not tell us that he was coming to join us?” Jenny asks. Adam walk though the door and my heart beats a bit faster, shit what do I say “I forgot that I asked him to come today, slipped my mind” I retort. Angle looks over to me with that same heated look in her eyes, even more so now that she now sees him, “As if we believe that you forgot that you invited the sex god known as Adam Lambert to lunch?” “Well to me he’s just Adam the kid I grew up next door to. Not some sex god you think he is” I say back angered. Then I hear Adam’s deep seductive voice some were behind me “uh, Dannie I’m offended that you don’t think of me in that way.” Way to go Ad what now, I turn to get up to hug him and seconds later his big strong arms crush me to his chest. I close my eyes and breath deep these are the same arms that held me after my first real heartbreak, I’m safe here. I look up into the same gourges blue eyes I remember from kindergarten on a little red heads face and say “well rockstar, I’ve never been on the receiving end of the spectrum so want do you want me to think” he smiles that million dollar smile and says “yes well what are you to think.”

We walk to the table and I introduce him to the rest of the gang. The all keep their cool being nice and normal till I get to Angel. She grasp his had and stares right into his eyes and says “well your more gorgeous in person, tv dose not do you justice.” Adam blushed and thanks her. We sit down and quickly order. Adam order then the waiter walks way. He says “so, what did I miss?” I look to Adam then back to the rest of the gang with pleading eyes don’t tell him what angel had said right before he got here. But Jennie is too fast saying “actually you were the topic of conversation before we heard the car roll up.” I slump in my chair and hide my face with my hair, “Really” Adam says “and just what about me” then angle cuts Jennie off just as she starts to talk “I was saying that I might just want to change in to a man your type just to be able to have a chance to sleep with you.” I look to Angel then to Adam and back, what is she doing this is my best friend not some sex toy. I start to speak when Adam of course has to have the last word, “Well, that might be the case most of the time but your not bad looking at all that I might not just mind if you stayed the way you are” my mouth drops open as all the others do was well. Angle gasps and melts in the chair when Adam makes his come back he has the smirk on his face, the one that allows him to get what ever he wants and no one can stop him. “But I will say that not quite sure that I would want you the way I would want Danielle.”

Um what “Danielle... Dannie” what no “Adam.. wait want you to...so much” “Dannie...Danielle Stori wake up!” I gasp sitting up quickly on the guest bed in Adam’s house. I groaned when my head spins, ok to much to drink. Adam sits one the side of the bed with water in hand offering it to me. I nod to him taking a big sip of the cool drink. “That must of been some dream. You didn’t want to wake up.” I nod to him thinking to myself if he only knew. “I just heard someone saying my name and went to find where it was coming from and that’s how I found you.” He says. I look up at him embarrassed that he heard me. That last part went by quickly I could only see flashes of things as I woke up, Adam in a dark room, me on a bed with a figure above me, Adam making love to me, him me us, he was making love to me. “How much did you hear?” I ask, he surgged and set to water down one the night stand shifting to face me saying, “not much, just my name and you saying that you wanted me inside you.” I push back from him looking panicked, he heard me say what! “Oh my god, Adam I’m so sorry I’m never going to be able to look at you the same way again.” He throws his head back laughing “Dannie I don’t care, dreams are just dreams, we can’t control what we see. If I had a dime for every time a woman saw me in her dreams I would be a rich man two times over.” I laugh at him, its funny cause it’s true. “I’m going to say it right now for the record, I’ve had dreams about you too, more than once.” He says.

 

My laughter comes to a slow stop... um WHAT!

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Adam POV  
Adam’s Room

I stare at her, wait shit did I just say that out loud. “Dannie did I just...?” I ask she just slowly nods and hits her lip. Oh how I’d love to bit that lip, wait no Adam snap out of it who are you Christian Gray? Uh no. “Yea, you just did rock star, and now I think it’s time for me to go home and shower” Danielle say. 

She throws the covers off and then dose she notice that she’s naked and totally giving her best friend an all access pass. “Adam What the hell? Why am I naked.” I stand a back away with my hand up like wait. “Well you kind made a mess of the ones you had on and well those are silk seats and like a ton of money and I don’t want them getting dirty” I say, but quickly the rebel Adam inside my head retorts with a ‘Since when do you lie, you and Sauli used to..’ ok time to go mini me. 

Danielle tries to cover her self with her hands to her chest I smile. I sit back down on the bed and take her face in hand making her look at me. She blushing and she super cute when she dose that “Danielle your so perfect, why do you cover up in front of me?” She clears her voice before saying “Ad, your like a brother to me, and you know your like, Gay and I’m a girl and yea so like umm.” I shake my head no she wrong “Dannie remember i love beautiful people, no matter their gender, and you are a beautiful person no matter what other people say.” She try’s to talk but I cut her off “I know about want your ex said to you. We all do, that’s why you came to the party last night, to forget” I stare at her, her eyes fill with tears and she nods and sniffles trying not to cry, but in the end like us all the dam bursts open. Now she sopping trying to hug me I rap my arms around her and try to get so I can lean with my back against the headboard. I get there and Dannie sunggles into my chest and cry’s louder. 

I shush her and say “I know, it’s okay, it’s okay” She cry’s for how long who knows. She whimpers in to my chest “need skin”. I chuckle and release her I sit up and pull my t-shirt over my head and get back into position. This time she moves she straddles my lap and her arms find home around my neck. Our chests press to gather nothing but skin on skin. When breath deeply. It’s not even a sexual thing, it’s an old confert thing that my mom taught me when I was younger and afraid that people would make fun of me because of my red hair. 

 

Dannie softly whisper in my skin “I saw us, Ad, you...” She sobs out a hiccup and I pull her out of my shoulder and she “what Dannie.. you can tell me anything.” She put her head to my neck and I feel her lips less against my skin. She trails kisses down my neck and across my shoulder whimpering with each one. “Okay Dannie, what’s going on” I try to stop her but it’s like she’s just a body with no control. I pull her head up and stare into her eyes. They look hazy and unfocused with desire. I try to talk, but before I can get a word out I hear her whimper out my name and then her lips are on mine. 

I find that I’m kissing back and fiercely at that. We make out like we used to back in high school when she need someone and she kept my secret from the world. But now we know what we’re doing, no fumbling or teeth scraping together, soft nips at lips toungs tangle together. My hand find home one her hips and hers wonder all over my torso. She groans when she runs her hand over my arms. I brake the kiss and find her neck. She moans and tangles her fingers in my hair. “God, Ad, your tats, so fuckin sexy” She gasps as I find her spot on the column of her neck. 

Back in high school when we would do this we learned thing about each other, hot spots and what not, I bet she though I would have forgotten all about them, but how could I, she’s my Dannie. I trail kisses down to her collarbone over the lumps the form and down. The I quickly find I can’t bend any more like this and I push her off me. She looks at me with a hurt face and tears in her eyes. I stand by the bed and say “I’m not stopping, just can’t bend like that to reach the rest of you.” I mocition to her to come towards me, and when she’s with in reach I tug on her leg so she’s one the edge of the mattress. She squeals and I laugh at the sound she makes. “Adam you’ll hurt me doing that.” I smirk and kneel down on the floor by the bed, between her legs. Her eyes get wide as she catches on as to what I’m about to do. “Oh, Ad, you don’t...” I stare her down as I say “no your right, I don’t have to..” I spread her legs and hook my arms around her thighs to keep her steady. “But I want to, and if the way your looking at me tells me anything...you want me to too” and before she can protest, my mouth meets her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam’s Bed  
Danielle POV

I’m a moaning, panting, heavy breathing mess, as my GAY best friend works me better than any other straight man I’ve ever been with. He stares at my face for the whole time, his eyes dark and hungary. I arch when he moans against me, talk about good vibrations. I grap fist full of the sheets and moan his name. “Shit Ad, your mouth.” I can’t see his lips my if the way his eyes glow is any indication he would be smirking right now if he was free. Adam gets me right to the edge and stops. I try to grap his hair but my hands get batted away. I sit up frustrated with him. “What the fuck Adam, I was going to cum for you.” He just smiles and says“Yea I know, but when you do I want to here you scream my name, my real name, not this Ad shit you say.”

I nod “okay deal, now get back to work gay boy” he smiles and says “as you wish straight girl.” And he’s back double time and I get closer and closer I reach for a pillow and put it under my head so I can see him. I’m nearly there so I cress his face and whisper “Adam, please look at me.” His eyes flutter open and find mine and we stay locked together, it’s kind like twin telepathy with us with a look we know what the other would say if they could talk and in his eyes I see he would be saying “Dannie let go, I know he hurt you, but I’m here now I would never let anybody hurt you. Let go for me.” Right before I go off I hear his whisper to me “Cum for me Dannie, give me what’s mine.” That’s it I arch and his name is the only thing leaving my lips “Oh Adam, yes please yours, Adam...Adam...Ad.”

After a while I push him off and curl up on my side in his bed, trembling and shaking as aftershocks take my body. I hear him crawl one to the bed and lay a hand on my back, I whimper “God, Adam so good,” I roll over and place a light kiss one his lips and mumble “so good baby.”

He huffs and pulls back and smiles, I smile back and start laughing right when he dose “God do you how long it’s been since I’ve done that to a women.” I shake my head “It’s been years, I can’t believe I’ve still got it.” I nod sleepy and yawn “Well, Mr Sex-God you still got it. No doubt here.” He smiles “you tired now, want to sleep?” He says, I shake my head and run my hand down his chest to his belt and whisper “Adam Mitchell Lambert, the King of Queen, just blew my brains out with nothing but his mouth.” I unbuckle his belt and kiss him lightly on his lips and start kissing down his muscled chest stoping to trace the ‘Chasing The Original High’ tat on his collarbone before going lower “and he is also the own of this thing call the ‘glambulge’ and who am I not to want to try it out” He hides his face in him hands and I feel his body shake with laughter. His hand pull away and he says “I can’t believe that you just went there with the whole bulge thing.” I smile and unbutton his jean, I kiss right under his bellybutton and continue trailing light kisses down. I skip over where his pants are open and press a light kiss to his bulge through his jeans. He groans and I look up to see him with clenched fists and closed eyes. I rise up a little and ask “Hey Adam, you ok?” He huffs a breath out and says “No, my best friend is a total fucking tease.” I smile and come and kiss his lip and whisper “Good” and return to where I was.

I tug on his waistband so he will lift up so he can get his pants off. I look up to his face to find Adam watching me, he looks almost cocky and nuervos at the same time. I look down to his groin... oh I get it now, the look yep I totally get it. I also get why when Adam would go away for a few days with his boyfriends back before idol, why they would walk funny for days after they got back.

Adam’s cock is big, more like Huge. Although he’s not as long as one might think he’d be. But he still longer than most, I’d say about 9 inches or more I don’t know, he so gorgeous. “Adam, your so big.” I rap my hand around him and he moans loudly. I begin to stroke him slowly and firmly. Adam Lambert has a perfect cock, not super long, but he’s super thick and cut. The tip is dark pink and the shaft is milky white kinda like him. He had a little copper hair down below that surrounds his dick. I laugh to my self when I here him say “Dannie, you got a hand on my dick and your laughing, dose that add up to you?” I shake my head and say “I want just thinking, The real collar dose match the cuffs.” He flops back down to the bed and moans out “I hate you.” I smirk and lean my head down thinking ‘Let me change your mind then, Mr.Lambert’ and I take him in my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam’s POV

Here I am a gay man, and ironically still one-hundred percent gay, with my best girlfriend going down on me. Dannie is looking at me with her big brown eyes staring into mine, one hand on the base and one on my thigh. She can only get half way and that to me is super hot, I let my head fall back and curl my fists and groan. I feel her hands run up my torso and grip my pecs. I gasp and thrust into her mouth she gags and pulls off “sorry my bad, reflex” I get out. She smiles and whispers an “s’okay” and gets back to it.

She licks up and down nipping holding me with two hands. I never thought she was the much smaller that I am stature wise, but here with her between my legs, she looks mini compared to me. That’s so sexy and hot I moan at the thought of were else she’s smaller than me. “ Danielle, your so beautiful and sexy, I know I’m gay, but your mine, all mine.” I rasp out. She moans around me and that’s even hotter she agrees with me. I get my barings and get back to the side of me that came out during the first tour, the sex god that has unbeatable stamina that tops any gay or straight man on the planet, and the power to drive my partners to the brink of insanity.

I rap her hair around my fist lightly and tug. She opens her eyes but keeps going. “Good girl, you like that cock don’t you?” I thrust up and this time she just takes it and nods best she can. I grunt and moan and curse as I get close to the edge. “God baby, gonna make me cum, keep going Dannie.” I let go of her hair and fall back and get comfy for the ending when I feel more that hear her stop. I shoot up in bed and look at her with disapprointment. She tries to crawl up my body but I stop her. “Why the fuck did you stop?” I ask her. She cowers back a little and mummers “Wanted you inside me.” I huff and say “Dannie that’s the plan babe, I can have more the one orgasm a round if I play my cards right.” She gets an oh expression on her face and I bit my lip and nod. She goes to get back to it but I stop her and pull her up against me and kiss her deeply and get her so she can grind against me as we kiss. She moans into my mouth and we grind. She hides her face in my neck and pants deeply. Her hands in my hair, chest to mine. She’s dripping wet for me ready for me.

I lick her ear and whisper to her “Danielle, you feel so good. Warm and wet. Do you want me?” She shudders and groans out “Want you Adam, so much. Want your big dick inside me.” I hum low in agreement and grip her ass and move her against my dick in longer strokes. She digs her nails into my shoulders and wines. “Please, Adam” I shake my head and whisper “Cum for me baby, then I’ll make love to you till you pass out.” Dannie’s moans get more frequent and louder as I talk it’s seem she like dirty talk. “You like that it’s me don’t you? Your boyfriends always resemble me closely. How many times have you got off think about what I would be like in bed?” She moves faster and pants harder. I pull her face out of its hiding place and lean her forehead against mine. She opens her eyes and they lock with mine. Oh God help me, I can see that it all rings true in the depth of her eyes. She’s wanted me and thought about me, I’m gay and not on her team, but I also see that she doesn’t give a fuck about the logistics. I whisper to her “I’m gonna fuck you so good, you’ll never want another man inside you. My Danielle” She cums with a deathen cry of my name.

Trembling in my arms again. I flip us over and spread her legs and seddle between them and reach for protection in the night stand. That’s when I feel her tiny hand stop me “No, don’t. Want to feel you.” I bend to kiss her and whisper, “Not quite ready to be a Daddy yet baby girl.” She breaks the kiss and gets out, “I can’t Adam, I can’t ever have kids. I was born with no eggs. It’s rare but possible.” My heart weeps for her, she will never have what most humans want most in their life’s, kids of their own. I freeze, She grabs for a hand and twins our fingers and says “I trust you, I’ve never not used.” I nod still frozen in place. I shift and kiss her and whisper ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ between light pecks.

She smiles sadly and runs one hand down my back and one down my front. She grabs me and tugs me closer to her as she grips my lower back and bits her lip. I gasp and tremble as she rubs the tip against her. I’ve never once in my life gone bare, except when I was with Sauli and even then not all the time. I’m clean and I trust Danielle. I lock eyes with her and nod my Okay I’m on board with this. She leaves my tip at her entrance and she hooks her arms around my shoulders and binds her knees so her feet are planted one the bed. She nods to me staring into my eyes and she whispers “Adam, please?” With one push of my hips I feel the tip start to slid in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adam POV

It is a kind of lock and key type of thing with me and Dannie, it always has been and will be. Sex is no different, we just fit. I push and never stop till I’m all the way in. She arches and hangs on to my arms as I grind against her. She squeales when I pull out and inch and push in. I brace myself one one hand and cup her face in the other. Dannie’s so small compared to me.

I give her tiny thrusts as she get used to me. I’m grunting softly “Dannie, you good, not hurting?” She shakes her head and gasps as I grind agian. “No, feels good, so good. Adam...god so deep!” She gets out. I laugh and say “Yea, you like me deep inside you?” She nods and grips my biceps. I start long strokes, she likes that. Two minutes inside of her and she chanting my name over and over mixed in with other things.

Danielle POV

The internet was right, Adam is all the things people say he is. He’s nice, kind, caring, loving, funny and fun to be with, down to earth. In bed he’s all the same things minus the funny, add on skilled and super well hung to the list. I’m a mess under him, rithing, and trying to speak but with the way he moves it’s useless to even try.

  
I arch when he strikes my g-spot dead on, he chuckles and rolls his hips to keep hitting it. I grip his sides digging my nails in and hold my legs wide to move with him. Adam hooks he’s arms under my knees and braces on the bed to push up on his hands. This tilts my hips up and he gets his pelvis lined up over mine and drives down deep. “Fuck ADAM, your gonna make me cum! Fuck don’t stop!”

He looks down and moans softly, I follow his line of sight and see what he dose, I gulp and let out a shaky breath. Size wise Adam was always bigger than I was, like by a lot, so in this position he goes so deep it looks like he’s in my stomach and it kinda feels like it to. Adam keeps moaning softly as he watches his cock fuck me. He whispers “You take me so perfectly, tight and warm and so deep.” I cum at that, I scream his name so loud, I hope that his neighbors hear me. He slows down and growls grinding.

  
I keep my eyes closed though it till I open them to see him lean down to suck a nipple into his mouth. I arch again and groan. Hand in his hair and one on his back as he keeps thrusting. I get my legs around his middle as he sucks. I run my hands down his back slick with sweat to grip his ass and pull him to me. He gets his arms around my shoulders to hold me to him as he thrusts hard but slow. I dig my nails in to his ass and whimper. “Never been fuck right have you?” He chuckles out, I strach his back he makes a hurt noise. “No, because my sex god of a best friend, is a gay rockstar and not into girls.” He grunts out as he goes harder and gets out “Not so gay now is he.” I shake my head on a moan.

He gets back to hovering above me, using the hip movements like on stage. I take the opportunity to take in his body. His hair is messed up from my hands in it, sweat shines on his forehead, his eyes are dark blue, opposed to their normal light blue. Adam lips, freckle kissed as they always are. Although it might look like his arms are more toaned than muscled, his tattooed arms bulge with giant muscles that flex as he thrusts into me. “Adam, your so fuckin sexy” I whisper. His pecs are covered with ginger hair and rounded with muscles. He could never get abs, but it’s flat with hair that leads to were his thick dick is.

Adam is moaning softly, he slows down and he is shaking badly, i cup his face and he opens his eyes and smiles at me. “I’m getting tired, my arms feel like jelly, how are you with riding?” I giggle and roll my eyes, bye bye Superman, I nod and he pulls me close and rolls us till he’s on his back. I settle on him and groan out. He’s bigger like this, so long and thick inside me. Adam puts his hands on my waist to settle me. Bracing hands on his chest, I grind with him deep in me. I moan and throw my head back chant “Adam you feel so good, so perfect, Adam.” He grons and thrusts up into me and keeps going. I feel like a broken record saying the same thing over and over, as I have back to back orgasams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all here is the next one, please comment if y’all want me to continue.

Chapter 6  
Adam POV

I need a mirror, or Dannie dose, she is a wreck of feelings and orgasmic highs. I pull her down to me as I pound her whispering, “next time I fuck you we are doing this in front of a mirror so you can see what a perfect mess I make of you.” She groans and cries out ‘yes’ like she knows what I’m saying. I push her off me and quickly get her on her stomach and slide back in. I push up on my hands making space between our torsos, letting my hips rest against Dannie keeping me deep. She whines and puts her face in the pillow and screams. I laugh at her, she so over stimulated right now, I start hard long strokes and let my hips do what they do. I getting kinda close but not quite there yet, I run a hand over her sweaty back to grip her ass and squeeze it in a palm. “God your ass is a killer so small and taunt.” I say, she rises from her place and whimpers out “please Adam, can’t take it anymore. Too good Adam, Adam.” I grin and say “one more Danielle, cum for me one more time then I’ll stop okay baby.” She nods and falls back into the pillow.

I start rolling my hips quicker to get her there so I won’t hurt her. “Come on baby, let go one last time, then I’ll fill you up baby.” I moan out. She tenses and cries out and screams my name over and over. I close my eyes thrusting faster and harder and then I feel her hold my hand and say “Adam, I’m yours I can’t be with out you ever.” I moan and let go and keep thrusting and coming letting me pulse inside her and collapse on top of Danielle.

I’m gay, she a girl, we just did that, she mine and I’m hers I guess. I roll us on to our sides so she can breathe, but stay in her. She makes a soft sound and reaches back to find my head and cress my hair. I nuzzle her neck and kiss her softly and hug her tight. She cleanches around me tightly and let’s go and fludders around my dick again.

We settle into bed and she said “don’t pull out right now, I think it would hurt ok.” I nod and whisper an ok and I get counfy with her in my arms. She runs he hands down my arms to join our hands and she whispers “My Adam, my strong sex god Adam” I chuckle softly into her hair and say “Yea, your Adam baby all yours.” “You know that I’ll be feel you for like weeks right, you and your monster friend down there?” I nod and say “good, every time you take a step you’ll remember that your mine.” She groans and says “Okay no more sexy talk right now or like I’ll explode” I make a questioning noise and say “I thought you just did, like 6 Times?” She jabs my arm hard and says “your a fuckin dork, your know that?” Yep I so know that.

We I wake, Danielle’s gone, it’s pitch black outside rolling over I see that’s it’s 2 AM. I see a light in the hall way. I get up and walk out into the kitchen where I find Dannie in my tee shirt from the day and her underwear, she’s making cereal and toast I sit down at the bar making no noise so when she turns around she screams and jumps in surprise. “Adam what the Hell, don’t do that to people.” I laughing my ass off. “No it’s super funny and kinda cute when you squeak like that. God it’s awesome.” She grumbles and comes around and sits at the booth behind me. I turn to face her and she looks at me weirdly, she takes a bite of cereal and says over a mouth full, “I will have to remember that you sit naked around the house, so I don’t get you germs on my chloese.” I stand up and stretch out arms to the sky, running my hands through my hair. “It’s my house, I can be naked if I want to.” She swollwes and says “not complaining, just say mental note to self is all.” I walk over and sit down across from her stealing a piece of toast. She slaps my hand saying “no fuck you Ad get your own, I never had dinner I’m starving.” I take a bite and reply “oh your right, thats because you wanted to get pounded into my mattress instead of getting food,” I make a small pout saying in a mocking voice “my bad.”

  
She nods making a I’m thinking of a come back face before she says “okay I’ll give you that one, but I never knew how small dicks could get. I mean I get why people think you stuff your self down there, soft your not much of a looker.” My mouth fall open and I gasp mocked hurt and stand up and say “Wow, that’s a low blow Dannie even for you.” She smiles and say “just teasing you Rockstar, your still kinda big even soft.” I smile and nod in affirmation “Now you got it.”

When she done eating she stands to walk where I am at the sink washing other glasses from the party she set her things down and walks behind me to give me a hug from behind. “Thank you, for being what I needed even if it was a one time thing. I love Adam, your a good friend.” I chuckle and say “Your welcome, it was fun to do that with you. And I love you too Danielle.” She kisses my shoulder and sighs saying “I never thought I would say it but, when we were done all I got think was that I wished you weren’t gay. That we could be together.” My hand slips on a glass in the sink when she says that. I hate when people tell me that they wish that I wasn’t gay. But Danielle saying it I understand why. “It’s fine, sometimes I do too, I would make life so much easier that it is, but I wouldn’t change my life for the world.” She nod against my back and says “I know its just sad, it was so good and now it’s gone. Like a hit of a good drug, its perfect when you have it and then it leaves a sore ache when it’s gone. I guess I’ll just shower up and go back home and leave you to your life.” I turn around and pull her to me and whisper “I know what you mean Dannie, and who says it’s just a one time thing, it’s still dark out the nights not over.” She huffs and rolls her eyes saying, “yea, and? What’s the point Adam, even if we go one round or one thousand rounds it’s like a drug the kind of sex you have, because it’s real and good and just right. And your gay and I’m a girl and if we do this more I’ll fall for you because I do know you love and care about me. It’s just trouble waiting to happen.”  
  
She has a point, we won’t ever work together romantically, but physically we just match each other. Do I dare tell her that having sex with her was that best sex I’ve had in a super long time or do I keep it to myself, or do I lie and say it’s was really bad for me and I just did it to please her. No I’m a man of honor and I’m not one to keep thing from her. I cup her face and make her look me in the eye “I see what your saying, but to tell you the truth, that was some of the best sex I’ve had in a long time Danielle and I don’t know if it was just being with you or a girl or what, but I want to do it again because I want to find out just like you.” I say. I look up to the backyard and see the pool with lights and music and say “would it be better if we don’t do it in a bed, to make it less romantic.” She see her running numbers in her head she say “I suppose that it could help, why, what did you have in mind, not the table I hope.” I laugh and shake my head “The table and any other surface I eat on and places I’ll never fuck anyone on. That’s just gross.” She smiles and says “good because I was kinda thinking the same thing.” I shake my head and say “No, never had sex in the pool here, kinda been wanting to try it out, that is if your game.” She leans up to kiss me, where she whispers “ I’m already wet, count me in Rockstar.” I meet her kiss and we’re right back to square one. Oh how it feels so good to be bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter this time

Chapter 7  
Adam POV

Give me a stary night in LA, a good R&B playlist, and a pool, now that’s a good night. Add having good sex in the pool one top of all that, boy I’m living the good life. Danielle is holding the edge of the pool kinda flouting up as I pound in from behind, jackpot. I lean over her back and grip her hands with mine and swivel my hips working deep. “Is this okay Dannie? In the pool and what not?” I ask, wanting an honest response. She groans and says “Don’t talk, I’m trying to distant myself from you and talking doesn’t help that.” I make a hurt noise, and push all the way in and grind slow. She moans out my name strong and clear, opposite of what she wants. “Don’t forget who your with baby, I know it’s not romantic, but I’m still the one with you right now” I whisper. I hear her grunt and say,”fine”

I lean back and grap her hips and start thrusting. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. Behind them I see Danielle in my bed riding me like she did earlier tonight, she’s a good fuck and a good friend, I moan as she tightens around me then release me. The song on the playlist right now is Motivation by Kelly Rolland, that is a good song, I pick up on the bass line and move with the song and let the song move me. I don’t think, just feel, warm pool water, soft skin, tight heat around me, a voice that says my name like a prayer. “Oh baby,.. you feel so good” comes out of my mouth before I can stop it. Dannie moan back and move with me.

She is wild against me, screaming and moaning, gasping for breath. I pull out and turn her around and pick her up and hold her tightly, taking her lips in a heated kiss. Dannie grips my hair and raps her self around me and whispers a soft “please” against my lips. I nod best I can through the kiss and reach down and line up and sink in. She throws her head back and lets a cry of my name to the sky. “Adam so good” I kiss her neck and grip her ass and thrust up. She seems to like my hair and she tugs it now and agian, I know that this was my idea to make things seem less romantic and all, but compared to what we did in the house, this feels more like making love. I shut down, my mind in over drive, “is that what we’re doing, making love, dose that mean I’m in love. I mean yes I do love her she my best friend. But in love” She must see it on my face or something because she says “If you want to stop, it’s fine. Truly, don’t shut me out Adam ok” she still gasping for air and fluddering around me, but she is composed at this moment in Time.

I let out a sigh and tilt my head up and look in to the night sky. She must be looking to and she whispers “It’s so beautiful, away from the city at night when you can see the stars.” I nod, it is. Just then a shooting star jets across the sky, I look at her and whisper “Make a wish, Danielle.” She looks me straight in the eye when she whispers, “I did, did you?” I nod and say “I did, what did you wish for?” She looks away blinking tears from her eyes and sniffles softly, before looking back at me saying “The samething I have wished for for years” I nod and cup her face and say “And what’s that?” I need to know, I bet I know what it is so in some ways I wish I would have never asked, her wish is whispered on to my lips “You, Adam it’s always been you.” I feel my heart stop for a beat as we kiss, I feel light headed and not in a bad way.

I’ve had I don’t know how many relationships end with heart ache, sure we stay friends, but it’s not the same. Throughout my life there has been a few things that have been a constant, my parents, a brother, and Dannie. She has done it all with me, thick and thin, fights and laughter, fun times and bad times. She’s mine and I’m hers, we have each others backs through it all, She the one persons that know me better that I know my self (not meant to be a pun) and all that jazz. I stop the kiss and gasp out before I can hide away “Will you be my girlfriend, Danielle, be mine, I know I’m gay and what not but something about us just adds up to me. I don’t know why, but it dose, so please.” She nods before I even get the question out, “Yes Adam I’ll be your girlfriend.” I smile and kiss her deeply and moan as I start to move again.

She holds on to my shoulders and digs her nails in and moans right back. “I love you Adam, so much” I hesitate then she shushes me and says “You don’t have to say it back, I just wanted you to know.” I nod and barrie my face in her neck and thrust harder.

I stop think and focus on thrusting. Hold her up aginst the wall of the pool and making it good till she lets out an “ouch, stop, stop.” I stop freezing in place looking at her confused. “What’s up, did I hurt you?” She shakes her head no and my eyebrows knot together in confusion. “The wall of the pool is super rough against my back, we need to get out of the pool and do this some where else.” I pull out and set her down giving her a soft kiss. “Stay here I’ll go get some towels for us ok?” She nods ok


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if people are reading this. Can someone please tell me if so. Thank You

Chapter 8  
Danielle 

I’m not quite sure how I feel about the whole dating a gay man thing. I love Adam, and he’s all I’ve ever wanted, but I get the feeling that this will turn out to blow up in my face, big time. His phone beeps not far from the pool and I turn it over to see a text from Sauli. ‘Hey Siuppa, I’m coming to LA next week to see my sister and her boyfriend. I want to see you and catch up... if you know what I mean ;)’. Just then Adam comes back with the towels, he sees the phone in my hand and asks “What are you doing?” I cower back and cover my self with my hands. “Nothing it just went off, I looked to see why. Sorry force of haibit.” I get out of the pool and quickly rap up in a towel and walk in to the house when I hear Adam call after me, naked as the day he was born. Every step I take I feel him, it aches from him being with me, making it so good like that’s what he was made to do, blow people’s minds.

I quickly walk to the kitchen and pull on the t-shirt and panties lying on the floor by the stool where he went down on me not an hour before now. Great now this house will be the awful reminder of what we did. “Danielle, what’s wrong babe.” I turn to him and say sternly “don’t call me that. I’m not your babe, I’m just your experiment waiting to go wrong.” I brush my hair back from my face and say “for the love of god Adam, put some close on.” He shakes his head and says “I was gone for a minute, ready to keep going when I got back, I wanted to, what happened in the one minute I was gone?”

I scoff him off and say “Your Finnish boyfriend wanted to catch up in the seats with you tomorrow! I can’t beat Sauli Adam, he was your true love, I’m a girl and your gay. He is gay.” Adam sighs and comes closer to me and says “Your right I am gay and I was in love with him. As in past tense, now I’m not sure I’m in love with you, but I do love you and I’m in a relationship with you now, I’m not going to cheat on you. Even with Sauli.” He vows. I walk closer to him and whisper “I’m scared Adam, I don’t want to lose you as a friend if this all end badly.” I hug him, and he hugs back and kisses my head and says “Me too, Danielle, we just have to work at it, real hard.”

I nod and let out a breath and whisper “Let’s go back out side, want to ride you, make you go Wild this time.” He laughs and says “let’s see if you can.” He pulls back and takes two fist fulls of the shirt at the collar and rips it in two. I gasp and say “That was a queen t-shirt, what would Brian and Roger say?” He smirks and say right before he dose the same to my underwear “what they don’t know can’t kill em, plus I have a million more just like it.”

It takes me all of two minutes to get him how I want him, on his back on the lounger outside, with him inside me. when Adam lays on his back flat it makes things deeper. Adam so hard and thick inside me, no one else has ever felt this good. He’s moaning and cursing, dirty talk mixed in. Arms stretched out to grip the pillow to pull it behind his head, to make it softer for him. I’m just taking what I want, him. I would like to feel like I’m making him mine, but I know this can’t be what it means. Adam’s will never be completely mine, his soul will never be mine, but his body and mind is mine at this moment in time, and for now that’s all I need.

I place my hands on his pecs, feeling the muscles contract as he moves his arms. His hand grip my waist and helps me move on top of him. Adam biting his lips, and closes his eyes and groans in his chest. I smile a let out a breathless laugh, “too much to you, Baby?” He shakes his no. I lean down and cup his face and smooth my finger over his sinful lips. Adam flickers his eyes open and let’s out a soft moan. “Feels good...so good babe, fuck your tight” Adam whispers. I smile at him and say “yea, nice and tight around your big monster cock, feels amazing.”

I’m moving on top him, leaning over him, kissing and whispering words of operacations to him. I sit back up keeping Adam deep, rocking on his hips. Adam clings to my hips and stays still not move an inch. I take his wrist in my hand and lift it to my lips. I kiss his palm, suckling light kisses to his long, thick fingers, cressing the tattooed forearm under neath. I repeat to the other hand and place the on my breasts. Adam clenceches his fingers, squeezing me between them, I shudder and moan his name, riding harder. Hands on his abdomen, moving up till the tip holds me open and slam down fast. Tow hands leave my chest and grap fist fulls of my ass, making me moan. Adam moves under me thrusting up, he keeps me still and moves under me. “Fuck, Baby, give it to me..” I say to him “give me that dick Adam” He groans, and sits up, that stops his movement and I whimper my dis please. “I’m gonna give it to you, Danielle. Rap your arms around my neck and don’t let go.” He says. I do as he says not knowing why, I get no stimulation like this, I can’t move like this and he can’t either.

Adam gets his arms hooked under my knees and shifts us to the edge of the sofa. Holding tight to him, I close my eyes and whimper softly. Ok that did something, I can feel him now, but it’s more pain than pleasure. “Hold tight now baby” he whispers to me. Griping my ass, he leans forward and starts to stand up. I let out a scard noise in his ear and he just laughs at me. “I got you Dannie” he vows. He lifts me away from his body and back and now he’s moving deeper than when we were laying down. I scream out his name, shaking in his hold, broken. He’s panting and moaning when he has the breath to do so. I’m in love with the way he moves when he’s giving it to me, smooth and consistent thrusts.

I come for him twice as he holds me in the air. I’m so out of it, before I know it I’m laying on the kitchen island, on my back. Adam rolling his hips, pounding me into the granite counter, making me his. “Your so beautiful when you come, baby, love your face” he moans out. I groan out “your so hot Adam so sexy.” He awercers with a moan of his own. I play with my nipples and cup my breasts, staring into his colbalt blue eyes. I smirk and whisper “are these yours Adam?” He thrusts harder and nods his reply.

He counters me, pulling all the way out of me, and backs away from me, so I can see his entire body. He’s sweating really bad, red chested and panting harshly to catch his breath. I lick my lips at the sight of his long, thick cock, red at the tip, slick from being inside of me. He takes it in his hand, moaning as he strokes him self slowly. He’s shivering badly, holding back his orgazam, looking at me. “Is this yours Danielle, this your cock baby?” He whispers to me. I stare at him surprised that he would even say such a thing like that to me. I try to talk a couple times, and I just stop, is he mine. Well at this time yes he’s mine, he’s having sex with me. I motion for him to come to me, he stops between my legs and puts his hands flat on the counter besides me. I reach down and take him in hand, feeling him throb. I kiss his forehead then nose, a light peck on his lip, when he moans a quite “oh baby”, I kiss his cheek and is ear and whisper to him “Your my boyfriend Adam, I belong to you and you too me. Now put this inside me where it belongs.” I nip his ear lope, lining him up and place my hand on his ass and push him into me again.

Eyes rolling back in my head, moaning into Adam’s ear, softly telling him how good he feels, him kiss my neck and thrusting slowly in and out, this is what esctcy feel like. I dig my nails into his plush ass, biting his shoulder as he hits my cervix softly, I moan “right there Adam, just like that.” He lets out a loud breath and whispers something I don’t quite catch. Adam gets closer to the counter and I rap my legs around his back and kiss him deeply whimpering aginst his lips. “I love you Adam, so much,” I let out against his lips, he breaks the kiss, looking into my eyes he confesses “I love you to, Danielle, so much.”

At his confession, I spasm around him with a loud cry of his name, he groans into my neck, thrusting faster and comes with me. I feel him throbbing inside me. I arch against him shaking in his arms and he shakes in mine.

We whisper I love you’s to each other, sharing kisses as we come down from the sky. Adam pulls out slowly and hugs me tightly to hip, I whimper in his neck and go slack. “You okay, baby? Sleepy?” He asks. I nod against his shoulder whispering“love you” to him. He chuckles quietly and says “I love you to. Let’s go get some sleep now yea?” I cling to him as he picks me up and walks to climb the staris to the master bedroom. He lays me down in his bed a tucks me in and goes around and lays down behind me, pulling me into his arms, spooning me. I sigh contently in his arms. Kissing the back of my neck he says “look at that, the sun has started to rise.” I crack on eye open to look it the bay view window, and see that the sun has just started to come up over the hill of the Hollywood sign. I smile and whisper “It’s a new day dawning.” Adam nods and yawns as he says, “That it sure is my love, that it is” that is the last thing I hear before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Two months later   
Las Vegas, NV The crowned Jewels   
Adam POV

“That was brilliant Adam, just brilliant” Brian May, the best guitarist on planet earth, praises me. I smile and blush “gee thanks Bri, you know after all these years you would think that I’d get used to being around you guys.” I hear Roger chuckle behind me and I turn towards him. “What something funny to you, Mr. Taylor?” I question, he shakes his head saying “No no, just ironic, Adam you have all the confidence in the world when you preform your own music, yet when you do Queen music, you lose it.” I make a puzzled look on my face and turn to Brian and say “If confidence is what you think I’m lacking, then I think it’s time to turn up the heat,” Brian smiles and says “Get Down?” And I smirk and say “Oh yea, you know it.”

We fall into the song seamlessly, together we are unstoppable, a force to be reckoned with. I dance along to the lyrics, moving in the most sexual ways possible, there is nobody in the crowd, but in my mind it’s a full house. I hear the screams and yells from the fans in the audience from past shows, all women, well maybe some men, but few and far between. Brian keeps playing and I get lost in the dark room with the flashing stage lights. I kneel down and move like I’m making love to the floor, I keep singing though I’m not sure what’s coming out of my mouth, I’m just rifting.

I miss Danielle, it’s been weeks since I’ve seen her, I mean we text and face time, but it just ain’t the same. Sure we might not be the normal boy and girlfriend, but we do love each other with out a doubt.

The song ends and I’m left there on the floor panting, that’s when I hear a slow applause come from the left of the stage. I sit on my knees when I hear “You thinking about me Sippa?” I hear Sauli’s voice. I stand confused to hear his voice and I walk towards where he stands with a smirk on his handsome face. “What in God’s name are you doing here Sauli?” I ask him, he opens his mouth to speak but I stop him with another question “Forget that, How did you even get in here? It’s a closed space!” I say frustrated with him.

I stomp past him, going off stage to hand the PA my mic and the pack before heading to the dressing rooms. “I came to Vegas to see you, and as to how I got in let’s just say they know how your boyfriend is, you don’t have to tell them.” I hear Sauli say. Walking into the dressing room, looking for my joint supplies, god knows I’m going to need one after this. “Sippa, I’ve missed you, and your not returning my texts, what’s going on?” He asks concerned. I scoff at him saying “Did you ever think there’s a reason when I’m not texting you back?” He shuts the door behind him and looks at me with his bed room blue eyes. I swallow hard, that look is the one that got me going every time. “I know you love to make me ache for it, so that’s where you got me”Sauli whispers to me.

I laugh at that, lighting a joint taking a few puffs before I say, “Okay, let’s get a few things straight. One, I’m not your mate, I stopped being that when we broke up almost 5 years ago. Two, your not my boyfriend, three, I’m in a relationship with someone who I love tons so you have no reason to come and find me.” He looks at me with a smile and says “What about Greece, Adam? Don’t you remember, you took me so many times that week, I thought I had died and gone to nirvana.” I close my eyes to compose myself, taking a deep breath and say “Sorry to burst your bubble Sauli, but that was just sex between friends nothing more or less. Friend helping friend, Okay?” He looks at me with day eyes and says “I know, I just had hope was all.” He turns to leave before asking “Who is he? The man your with now? Is he better that me, dose he give you something I can’t?”

I take a long drag, before saying “There’s no guy who could ever replace you Sauli, I do love you, I’m just not in love with you any more. And as for the person I’m with now, Yes I do love her very much.” I hear a gasp at the word her, a girl not a boy. He nod his head “Oh, I see, we’ll have fun with your little experiment, trader.” And with that he walks out with a loud slam of the door.

I sit on the makeup counter and smoking my joint and decide its time to go back to the room. I quickly change clothes and grab my bag and walk out. I say goodbye to the guys on my way out of the venue, and step out on to the Vegas Strip. It’s beautiful here at night, all the lights of the casinos flashing neon and the people talking and drink till they fall drunk on the streets. I make my way towards Ceasers Place when I’m staying although I could have stayed at the MGM, but a hotel based on Greek mythology that’s the place for me.

I’ve got the pent house for the time staying here, the perks of being a Rockstar are the shit. As I walk into the elevator, I think about how I wish Danielle could have been here with me, I feel so lonely with out someone here with me, talk about irony.   
  
I walkout into the hallway and quickly get to my room and walk in. I drop my bags and kick off my shoes and pad to the bedroom quietly, when I notice the bathroom light is on. The door is part way closed and I hear the water running. Man I swear, if Sauli got a room key, I’m going to murder his ass. When I walk in I see my introder is none other than Danielle, I shake my head why am I not serprised to see her. I quickly strip down and walk over to the show to join her.

She washing her hair under the shower head so she can’t hear me open the door and get in. It’s a giant shower with a ton of room, so really I could just stand here and be a stocker and cheak her out, or I could shower with her. I go with the latter, she comes out from under the water and turns towards to wall the reach for a wash cloth to wipe her face off. I step behind her and put my hands on the wall boxing her in.

I get close and whisper in her ear, “It’s not polite to break into to a man hotel room and use his shower.” She jumps and screams in fear and here I am laughing my ass off at her reaction. “Fuck you Adam, That was so un called for.” Between laughs I get out “No, it was totally called for, you should have seen your face Danielle, it was perfect.” I snicker then sigh. I turn straight faced and kiss her hello. She responds with a kiss and a hug and an “I missed you so much”. I nod and say “Me too baby”

I kiss her neck, thinking of how Sauli showed up tonight. I want to tell her he’s here. “Danielle, Sauli showed up at rehearsal today.” She pulls back and says “Why did you invite him here?” I sigh and say “I didn’t, he just showed up looking for me because I haven’t texted him back. I told him about you and then he left.” She smiles “You told him?” I nod and say “Well, I said a girl, I didn’t want him to spread rousers.” She sequels and says “I can’t believe you did that, that takes guts.” I stock closer and pull her close and whisper “I need to have you, after today I need to claim what’s mine. With Sauli showing up and stuff I just need to fuck hard.” She take a shuddering breath and nods an ok to me before I seal our lips with a kiss.

We make out for what feels like hours, but really it must be just minutes before she takes me in hand. I gasp into the kiss and let her stroke me a few times before stoping her. “I’m in total and complete control tonight Danielle, If I want you to touch me then I’ll tell you too, This is about what I feel like going, and not doing got it?” I tell her in a commanding voice. She looks up at me through her wet hair and says “I got it baby.” I smile and tug on her hair to tilt her head back to expose the colum of her neck. I string kisses up her throuth to her ear and whisper hotly to her “I’m no baby, Danielle. You will call me Sir until I tell you otherwise, understood.” She whimpers softly “Yea, I mean, Yes Sir. But is this the part where I need a safe word, Sir.”

I laugh at that and kiss her ear lobe and say “Funny, but no. I’m not a BDSM person, I just like control over things when I’m upset, I’m not going to hurt you. Not now, not ever.” She nod and let’s out a sigh of relief at that. I kiss her neck making a hicky on her neck where the others will see it tomorrow. “Mine, get out of the shower and dry off and go get on all fours on the bed, right on the edge, I’m going to shower and get the sweat off from rehearsal, then I’m going to have my way with you baby.” I tell her. She nods with excitement and says “Yes Sir.” I grin at her as she gets out, she has no idea what she’s in for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback, this is my first fic and I don’t know how I’m doing. 
> 
> Did a chapter full Adam because hey, why the hell not.

Chapter 10

Adam POV

Danielle is on the bed as I asked when I walk in post shower. Purched on the edge of the bed on all fours. I drop my towel and walk to my bag pulling out a pair of underwear and put them on. I can feel her watching me, tracking my every movement. I walk to the bar next and make a whiskey on ice and quickly down it. I pour another and walk to the bed and offer it to her. Danielle stays put as she is, and I chuckled and say “It’s not a trick, drink it, you need to stay hydrated because of what I’m going to do to you.” She sit up on her knees and takes the glass in hand and drinks it down with a sour look no her face. “That’s strong whiskey, like super strong.” She says as she swoles. I give her a soft kiss and whisper to her “Back as you were.”

She is quick to do as I say, good I like people like that doing as I say, just like he should have stayed in Finland. I dump the glass back on the bar counter and walk behind Danielle. A run a finger tip down her spine, she arches away from the touch and wiggles, she gasps and giggles “Sorry, just tickles is all.” I slap her ass softly and she yelps and try’s to move away. I bend over her back and pin her down and whisper “Don’t move Danielle, or talk, and don’t forget who’s in charge. If I want to tease you, I’ll tease.”

I stand back up and cup here ass i my hands and squeeze the cheeks firmly. She gasps, but makes no movement. I kneel down besides the bed and kiss her thigh and her ass, nipping the top of her crack. “Spread you legs baby, I want to look at you.” I tell her. She spreads her legs and arches her back fisting the sheets waiting for me to make my move. I smile and whisper a quick “Good girl” to her. She glistening wet, flushed a reddish hue, I lean down and suck her clit into my mouth for a second before releasing it. She moans and shudders, her moans I’ll allow her because it’s not something one can stop. I lick and suck on her folds and kneed her ass with my palms. She bucks and whines as I play with her.

Most gay men would be like, girls, tits, pussy, gross, repulsed just by the thought of being with a women. I, on the other hand, don’t mind it, it’s just different and natural in terms of body parts. It’s how humans were made to fit together, man and women, though to me man and man is just as right, add women on women too, some of that is super hot. Right now I’m hard as steel for Danielle that’s that. I’m turned on by a women not a male, female. I coat two of my fingers in her wetness and tease her entrance with one so she can barely feel it. She whimpers loudly and says “Please, want you inside me Sir.” I push a finger in as she has something to clench on. She grips the sheets tighter and shivers hard. I kiss the back of her thigh, before trailing up to her pussy, starching her with my beard lightly.

I nip her clit and suck it into my mouth, thrusting my finger in and out. She moans loudly “Feels so good Sir.” I hum in agreement against her. Drawling things with my toung on her and giver her a second finger, she clenches down around them tightly. I pull away from her and say “Such a greedy girl, sucking me in baby.” She looks back at me and says “Greedy for you, Sir.” I grin and stroke her g-spot hard and she collapses on the bed whimpering in pleasure.

“ Roll over baby, on your back hands above your head” I command. She moves as asked, I kneel on the bed, holding myself up with a hand and the other slipping two fingers back inside her continuing to stimulate her. Danielle throws her head back and moans loudly. I lean down closer to whisper things to her as she reaches towards her pleasure. “So good baby, beautiful, your so warm and wet, tight for me.” I tell her. I grab one of her wrists and bring her hand to rest over my bulge, she squeezes it softly then relaxes her hand. “Feel that Danielle, that’s going to stretch you out later, make you scream my name baby, because it’s too good.” I whisper to her. She nods and bucks into my hand and I chuckle against her ear. She keeps kneading me through my boxers, I think un knowingly she’s so lost.

She cums for me in minuses after that, almost sintlently as it washes over her. As she comes back to me she grips me tighter in her little hand. It’s my turn to groan as she dose. I take her in a kiss and moan into her mouth as she dose it again. “Please Sir, want it so bad.” She say into my mouth. I pull away and say “Yea Baby, what do you want, tell me.” I stop her hand and pull it above her head and keep her there. She tries to get free but I press her into the mattress harder. “Tell me baby, or you don’t get anything.” I tell her. She whispers to me “I want your big dick inside me.” I grin and say “Yea, you want me to pound your tight pussy with my huge dick, right into the mattress.” She nods and says “Yes, I want that monster in me, so fucking big Sir.”

I move off the bed and stand up, getting rid of my boxers, taking hold of my self I stroke it slowly with and firm grip. Danielle looks at me licking her lips subconsciously staring at my length. I have no ego when it comes to anything in my life, except when it come to my dick. I know I’m well hung, no denying it, always have been, just born that way. With a hand closed around my self my finger barely touch each other, and I can fit both hands on it at one time and still have the head peak out of the end, but hey I’m tall and built like a bulldozer, so in terms of me I’m just proportional to the rest of my body. “Get down on your knees baby, I want to watch you suck on me.” I command her. She gets gown on her knees in front of me and reaches for my dick. I step back from her shaking my head in disapproval. “No hands Dannie, put them behind your back.” I tell her, she dose as I say.

Taking her hair a holding it out of the way with one hand and my self in the other I feed it into her mouth slowly. She works to open wider to fit me in. Slowly rocking in and out with not much more than the tip she moans around me. I lean my head back and let out a harsh breath to the celling above. I go a bit deeper almost half way, but not quite there I look down to see her eyes closed as she forces her mouth open more for me. I take my hand off the base and cress the side of her face, thumb stroking the corner of her eye lid softly as I whisper “So beautiful taking my cock baby, I want to see those beautiful brown eyes love,” her eyes flicker open and meet mine. I moan to her and pet her head as I thrust deeper. “Feels so good Danielle, that’s your cock baby, you own it, take it baby, put your hands on my hips and take it as far as you can.” I tell her.

She braces on my hips and I stop thrusting so she can do what she can. I lace our finger together on my right hip and on hand holds onto her hair to keep it out of the way locking eyes with me, she goes down till I hit the back of her throat, takes a deep breath and as she lets it out let’s me slide down her throat till she takes it all. I shudder and cry out loudly, no one has even been able to take all of me before. “Holy Fuck baby, no has ever... before all of it.” I grit out. She moans and swollals around me twice before I pull my self out of her mouth and collapse on the floor in front of her breathing about as hard as she is. “How did you.... Your fucking incridable, all of it, what the fuck baby?” I pant out to her. She laughes and says “I don’t know. I’ve never have a gag reflex, so I guess that explains it.” I groan against her neck and say “I’ve known you since before high school and you tell me you have no reflex now. How did you not tell me before?” She shrugged and says “Never really came up and it’s not important to tell my gay best friend, since I though I’d never get to suck you off, my bad.” I chuckle to her “Okay point taken, all very true, still want to fuck you though.”

She kisses me and pushes me back in to my knees and straddles me quickly, taking me in hand and sinking all the way down. She cry’s out and starts to ride me with deep strokes, hands tangled in my hair. She whispering things to me, things like love and yours and so good and mine. She leans down and starts to suck on my neck, leaving a mark for all to see when we play our first show tomarrow, a making saying that I belong to someone, so all the fans can question about who I was with when I got that mark.

I shift and push her against the side of the bed and start to thrust into her, she can’t move because for how I have her pinned. Danielle leans her head back on the bed panting and making these tiny little cry’s of pleasure with each movement I make inside her. “So fucking tight Dannie, almost can’t move, so warm baby.” I moan to her. She whispers to me “Don’t stop Sir, going to cum on that big cock, don’t stop Adam.” I grunt and pound her into the side of the bed with hard slaps of my hips. Her fingers dig into my skin, her toes curle against my legs and with a ear busting cry of my name she comes for me.

I stop deep inside her giving her a break to catch her breath as I do the same. I lift her up so I slid out and set her on the bed so we and cool off for a moment. “Dam carpet is hard on the knees, give me rug burn” I pant out, I stand and I hear my knee pop as I stand, I wince and say “okay I’m going to be feeling that for a while.”

I get her on her side one leg straight out and the other up in the air against my torso. I take my self in hand lining up and pushing in fast. I shut my eyes and just pound into her hugging her leg against me tightly. I see Sauli in my mind and that makes me angery, how dare he call me his boyfriend, or mate, come here un invited as if I was his. Not anymore, learn to let go, and forget him. I have mine now and she is mine this time no fake shit, completely mine. I open my eyes and see Danielle is fisting the covers and moaning non stop. “Adam, Adam, Adam...” is all she can say. I smile and chuckle dirty and low and mummer “Yea, you know who owns you, don’t you baby girl? Who makes you scream, who fucks you brainless, who streches you out? I know baby, I know it’s good, just take me.” I moan as she cleanches me tightly in her as she comes from the dirty talking.

I don’t stop this time I keep going, pushing rapidly into her. Letting her leg down, turning her on her tummy and straddling her legs keeping hers closed, twining our fingers together and putting my entire wight on her. I groan as that makes her like a vice around me, so tight I can barely move inside her. I grind against her, moaning in her hair, “God, I love you so much Danielle, your my one and only forever.” She whimpers out a soft “Ditto” and Barrie’s her face in the mattress as I keep grinding. I look across the room to the mirror that is lined up perfect with us on the bed, I grin and get on my knees placing my hands on the dip of Dannie’s back to keep her as she is and start long slow thrusts, I pull till the tip and push to the base, making her take all 11 inches of me.

“Look at that baby, watch you take it, look at the mirror and watch us baby, we look so perfect together.” I tell her. She shifts so she can get her head up to look, takes one look, then her face is in the mattress once again. I slap her ass and fuck harder and tell her “Look and tell me what you see, baby.” I go back to rolling my hip with tiny thrusts. She gasps and I meet her eyes in the mirror and whisper “Tell me, Danielle.” She bits her lip and hums a little moan then takes a breath and starts to talk. “I can’t see my best friend anymore, that little red headed kid is erased, a man has taken his place.” She tells me. I keep grinding and reach up to run my finder through my hair and wipe the sweat from my forehead off so my eyes don’t burn. “Keep going baby, tell it to me.” I say. I moan quitely, she’s so tight like this, so wet she’s soaked, so warm inside. Doing this bare is the best feeling in the world, she can’t have kids and that’s sad but if this is what’s to gain from it, I’ll take it. “So strong, I like watching your muscles flex as you make love to me. Your tattoos shine with sweat in the lamp light. Your eyes, so blue normally, so dark with something...” I’m quick to tell her it’s “Need, want, passion, lust, love, all those thing my Dannie.” She take a breath as she continues “what you said, and your legs, thighs, they’re so thick and long kind of like your arms.” I flex my arms for her and she laughs at me “Okay now that’s just showing off, not fair.” I chuckle back at her and stop flexing to keep thrusting.

“And that cock, fuck Adam so perfect, so long and thick inside me. I love coming on that dick baby, when I squeeze you so tightly, never want you to leave me.” She whimpers to me. I groan loudly and start going a bit faster inside her. She moans and fists the sheats as she tightens around me a little. “Never craved sex with anyone before and now I never stop wanting it. You ruined me for anyone else, because of how you fuck, with you whole being not just your body, it’s like a mind game with you, it turns me inside out and I don’t want to come back from it. Your a Sex God Adam Mitchell Lambert and you use it to your advantage.” She moans and comes around me and as she dose, I fall on top her, trying to hold back from coming at her admission for how she feels about me.

I feel her reaching for my hands and I let her hold my hands and she whispers, “I want to see you Adam, can we turn over I want to be on my back.” I nod against her sholder and pull out so she can flip over. I sit between her legs not moving she reaches for me, but I don’t move. She looks at me with worried eyes and makes a question noise. I clear my voice and whisper “I never thought I would feel like this.” She looks at me with a confused look and says “what, like you about to come, we both know that’s a big fat lie.” I shake my head and say “No, not that. Like a gut feeling, that the person that I’m with is I one that I need to be with for the rest of my life. Like a true soul mate. Sure I called Sauli that but when I said that it didn’t feel like this.” I look at her, she tearing up and she whispers “Like what Adam?” I lean over her and position myself at her entrance and whisper to her, “Like I needed to ask him a question like I do you now, that I don’t think is one you ask during sex.” She holds me still and kisses me lightly on the lips and says “Your right, it’s not, but this one time I’ll allow it.” I smile and place my tip back in place and whisper the one question I never thought I’d ever ask anyone in my whole life against her lips. “Will you be my Wife, Danielle Storie?” I push in fast and it pulls a loud “Yes” from her lips.

We don’t stop after that, she my fiancée and she can have anything she wants. Nails dig into my back so hard I think they’ll leave scars behind, I pound her so deep she’s crying, tears of joy and pleasure, of love. I’ll never not be gay, but this is where I belong, with Danielle, my best friend. I grunt as I get close, I push her over one last time. A minute later her hands slid down to grasp my ass and pull me to her, I hid my face in her neck, and that puts her mouth to my ear and she whispers to me “Come on baby, your turn, I want my fiancé to make me his, so good can’t take anymore Adam, come on cum baby.” I curl my toes and feel my body tighten up and I moan against Danielle neck and let go knowing she’s there to catch me as I fall apart on top of her.

I’m shaking and so is She. I lean up and give her a kiss on the lips and pull out slowly and lay down besides her on my back. I’m panting looking at the ceiling as I come back to myself. Danielle is the first to speak between us. “So, please tell me that it was not just the sex that made you propose to me?” I huff and say “I proposed to you?” She look at me and says “I hate you, so much like it’s un real.” I laugh and respond “No you don’t, and Yes I did, and you said yes. Fuck, we are getting married.” She laughs and say “Hell yea we are. Dam, Adam, if that was engagement sex, I don’t think I’ll live through the wedding night, my husband to be is a beast in the bedroom.” I groan, and smile and say “Well I have a show to do tomorrow so I need to get some sleep and you should too, you’ll be there right at the show tomorrow?” Dannie rolls over and lays her head on my chest and kisses my pec. Her hand on my bellie tracing my abs, I rap my arm around her as she say “Wouldn’t miss it for the world baby.” I fall asleep knowing that she the one for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should continue it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if y’all want me to continue it?!


End file.
